Presently, there are many well-known interfaces in the electronics industry for software, hardware, and mechanical modules. Unfortunately, many of these interfaces do not possess the ability to build highly proficient multi-module automated processing systems, such as a programming system, that contain fully integrated robotics systems. There are a number of reasons why these interfaces fail.
Firstly, many current processing systems are not equipped with interfaces that handle flexible plug-and-play module systems. Flexible plug-and-play module systems are important because they allow an operator to hot-swap a module that can be instantly recognized by type, configuration, and/or by location in the system.
Secondly, most known interfaces do not permit modules to be plugged into any location within a processing system feeder bank and be recognized by type, configuration, location on the feeder bank, and geometry.
Thirdly, most known interfaces are unable to communicate bi-directionally, thereby severally limiting the functionality of the system.
Lastly, interfaces provide separate interfaces for each electrical connection, mechanical fit, or software protocol interconnection so a lot of extra space is consumed to accommodate the individual electrical interfaces, the individual mechanical interfaces, and the individual software interfaces.
Thus, a need still remains for a smart interface system that can effectively communicate with and recognize modules placed within a processing system. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.